Somebody I Used to Know
by Jem Beaulieu
Summary: Blaine is looking for his brother Cooper. Will he like what he finds and why did Cooper leave in the first place. Neal/Matt oc Blaine/Kurt past child abuse past drug use and mention of rape
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WHITE COLLAR OR GLEE**

_I had to name it after Gotye's song I love it before it was on Glee and now I love it even more_

**warnings**: past child abuse, homosexual couples and past drug use.

**note** you dont really need to follow glee to understand whats going on. just know Cooper = Neal

**main couples: **Neal/Matt(oc) Blaine/Kurt

**Rating** T for now however at any point I've gone to far with out changing please tell me

* * *

"You know you're going to have to tell them about us sooner or later." Matt looked down at Neal's brown curls. They were laying in bed, with Matt on his back and Neal on his chest.

"I know" Neal whispered. He look at Matt. Matt was a tall man at 6'2". He had a tan complexion and straight black hair.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you, it's just that I'm worried that they'll take it the wrong way or they'll treat me differently."

Matt wrapped his arms around Neal "I know you're worried, but they going to find out and I rather they don't find out like June did." He chuckled as Neal's face turn red.

Earlier that week, Neal had brought Matt to June's to show him where he lived and as Neal shown him his room, things became quite "heated" between the two and June had chosen that time to go upstairs and ask Neal something. The women entered the room and then stood there opened mouthed like a fish, then quickly left the room.

June later told Neal it was just shock and supported him and told him if Matt every hurt him he was to let her know. For she had contacts from her late husband. Neal had laugh at June's statement and told her he didn't think it was needed.

"perhaps you should just tell one of them and work your way from there" Matt suggested

"You want me to tell Peter first." it was a question it was a fact.

"Well, you hold him in the highest regard and I figure if he didn't care it would show you that the others properly won't ether." Matt pulled Neal close and kiss his forehead "He won't react like your step-dad"

"how do you know?"

"I just do" he answered with what he hoped was confidence.

* * *

Neal's time to tell Peter came sooner then he wanted. They were in the office going over old cold cases, when Peter asked if Neal would like to come over to his house. For Elizabeth, Diana and Christie were wedding shopping.

"Sure but I'm bringing my own wine."

At the Burke home Neal couldn't help but be nervous. Neal could count on one hand the number of people he told them he was bisexual and he was dating one of them. Neal waited until Peter was about three beers in before bringing it up.

"Peter would it bother you if i were gay?"

Sightly confused by the random question answered "No, why?"

"because I am and I'm dating a guy named Matt and we've been going out for a while and i wanted to tell you but i was worried you wouldn't accept it. Even though I'm not gay I'm actually bisexual but that besides the point." Neal said in one breath he turned away so as to not see Peter's face. Neal was so lost in his thoughts about Peter hating him that he didn't notice that he had gotten up until he felt Peter hug.

"Is this what has been bothering you lately?" Neal just nodded trying not to think about his step-father. Peter pour Neal another glass of wine and opened himself another can of beer.

"Well you're going to have to tell me about this Matt person." Neal smiled the first real one of the night but surly not the last.

* * *

Martha Anderson and her son Blaine were traveling to New York with Blaine's Boyfriend Kurt. Now that Martha divorced Jack Anderson, Blaine could finally ask the question he's been wanting to ask for ten years.

"Can we please find Cooper?"

Cooper Anderson had run away at age 13, however unknown to Blaine's mother and father he kept in contact with his eight year old brother. At any time of the week at any hour the phone would ring, if Martha or Jack answered Coop would hang up causing them to think some kid was prank calling. But if Blaine answered they would talk for hours on end.

But Blaine hasn't heard from Neal in many years but the last time he did it was from New York City and he hopes he still there. Armed with Kurt and his mother, he was going to find out.

* * *

_theres chapter one jope you enjoy hopefully I'll update later this week. tell me what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two hope you like it please review

* * *

_"Blaine I need you to know that I will always love." Blaine's eyes were wide as he look up at his older brother. They were in Blaine bedroom, it was late and Blaine should have been asleep hours ago. With innocent eyes Blaine look up at Coop from his place on the bed and told him he loved him too; he didn't understand that Coop was telling him goodbye._

_Blaine jumped off the bed and ran to his book shelf and grabbed If you give a mouse a cookie. He Jump back on the bed and handed the book to Cooper. He put his hands together and with the biggest puppy eyes he could do._

_"Will you please read to me?"_

_Cooper look at his watch, he looked down at Blaine pleading face and caved. "just once" he answered. He got his little brother comfortable in bed and began to read. By the time he ws half way finished Blaine was asleep, but he kept on reading until he reached the end. He pull the blanket up until it reached his brother's shoulder. He kiss the seven years old forehead, walked over to the bookshelf, and with tears in his eyes he left the child's room for the last time._

* * *

Now 17-year-old Blaine Anderson was sitting on a plane to New York City with Kurt and his mother. Kurt was sitting beside him, while his mother sat in front of him sleeping.

Kurt noticing the painful look on Blaine's face as he look out the plane's window, grab his hand and held it. Blaine look over with a sadness in his eyes.

"So, whats he like?"

Blaine hardly ever talk about his brother and when he did it was always in past tense. Most of the people of

Lima believe him to be dead or didn't even know the Andersons had an older son.

"I don't know how he is now, but he used to be painfully shy. He was always not believing he was good enough. He love to draw, two weeks before he left he had won an art contest, and he ended up spending most of the money on me." Blaine face grew a small smile at the remembrance of his brother.

"The next day i went to school, I heard a boy in my class talking about how he put up poster of his lost dog and that the people who found them call and gave him back. Thinking it might work I spent all night making posters of my brother. I put them up everywhere. I spent two-weeks waiting for someone to call and this one time Jack" he spat out the name of his father for he no longer call him dad " was at work and mom takeing a nap, the phone rang. I was taught not to answer the phone, but I couldn't help it. I answer it and it was Cooper. I was so happy it was him, I asked him when he was coming back and he sad never. He told me he would see me one day. After that he call me at least two times a week. But about seven years ago he stop, the last time I talked to him he said he was in New York City."

* * *

Matt walked into Neal's room and was tacked by its owner. "He didn't mind" Matt knew he was talking about Peter and hugged him tighter.

"See I told you it would turn out all right."

"i know I don't know why i was so worried. I mean he accepted darker things about me." Neal look down as he talked about his past drug abuse.

Peter found out on accident. They had been working a case when an unknown drug went through Neal's system. By the time they made it to the hospital Neal had been completely out of it and when the doctor tried to inject him with a needle, he freaked. Begging "No more drugs, no more" he screamed that he was clean and he didn't need drugs anymore.

That event scared the white-collar division, for they all believed Neal live a close to perfect life, and what was worse was that it was only a small piece of why Neal was who he was today.

"Peter wants to meet you. I was thinking that maybe later this week after I tell everyone we could hold a dinner or something." Neal told Matt. they were still in each others arms.

"Sounds good, but right about now dessert sounds even better." Matt sad with a lust-filled voice as pushed Neal up against the wall.

* * *

They had been to three different places each sending them along to the next. First Blaine, Kurt and Martha, went to the missing people department of the NYPD, which then sent them to the FBI front desk, who then sent them to the seven floor which was the missing people division. The agent took one look at the photo and told them to go to the 21st floor and ask for a Peter Bruke.

As they exited the elevator they seen two men talking by the frist desk. They both turned to see who was entering the room when. Blaine realized something. though he was now taller and his dark curls that once hung in his face were pulled back, his gray-blue eyes were the same. There was no question about it he was his brother and before he could control himself he yelled_ "Cooper"_


End file.
